Best Thanksgiving Ever (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Sleepover! Part 7 of the second annual REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon.


_Mari & Ilna-I'm so thankful for both of you and the many ways you enrich my life every day._

 _Sandy-I'm thankful to you for always being there._

 _REAL Worlders-I'm thankful for your support and encouragement and the way you've embraced this universe and all its characters, both established and original. You guys are the best._

* * *

 **Best Thanksgiving Ever(1/1)** Part 7 of the second annual REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon.

Jacob darted out of the tent like a flash and looked at the adults in the room expectantly. "Are we really having a sleepover? Really truly? Like the time Uncle Steve stayed at our house?" His entire body was coiled for a celebration.

Jenna looked at Steve and Catherine. She knew Steve was only thinking of their safety, and if he said it wasn't safe to drive then it wasn't, still they already had a full house and adding six more people was going to be a challenge. "Are you sure you have room?"

"Of course we have room," Catherine assured her. "We have air mattresses and sleeping bags and … well we don't currently have a lot of extra blankets that aren't in use," she chuckled, "but we'll make it work."

"OK then, if you're sure." Jenna looked into the pleading eyes of her youngest son, "We're having a sleepover."

"Yes!" Jacob jumped in the air and executed several less than graceful spins before doing a ninja kick. "WE'RE HAVING A SLEEPOVER!" he squealed. When he spotted Cody returning from the kitchen he ran to him immediately and began tugging at his big brother's arm. "Did you hear, Cody? We're having a sleepover!"

"I think everyone on this side of the island heard," Cody chuckled as Jacob danced excitedly around the living room chanting "Sleepover. Sleepover," before running back into the fort to tell Elizabeth, Kaitlyn and Joan there was going to be a sleepover.

"He's a little more excited than usual," Jenna smiled.

Catherine looked at the bags of groceries still sitting inside the door. "Well let's get him some pizza, snacks and soda then," she laughed. "That should calm him down."

As Steve, Catherine, Jenna and Joseph made their way to the kitchen to get dinner organized their ears were filled with the sound of Elizabeth, Joanie and Kaitlyn's laughter as Jacob sang them a self-composed sleepover song.

* * *

While Steve headed out to the deck to light the grill and rig up a table umbrella to help keep the food as dry as possible Catherine organized the troops in the house.

Grandma Ang entertained Joan by reading one of her favorite books, Aaron and Jenna got to work chopping onions, peppers, mushrooms, black olives and pineapple to be used as pizza toppings. Danny and Cody found bowls and trays for the snacks and desserts while Grace, Casey and Kaitlyn took charge of laying out the flatbreads, sauce, cheese and pre-cut toppings like pepperoni.

Mary, Dylan and a still singing Jacob cleared everything off the dining room table while Elizabeth and Joseph laid out plates and silverware.

Sounds of laughter, both from the children and the adults, filled the air and working together they managed to get everything ready for pizza making in thirty minutes.

"I'll help Dylan and Jacob," Cody told his mother as she wiped her hands on a towel after cutting the last onion. "You go ahead and make your own."

"Are you sure? I know you're probably hungry plus Jacob's a bit amped up so it may be an adventure getting him to focus on what he wants to eat."

"Don't worry. I got it," Cody said confidently as Jacob ran into the kitchen. In a seamless move Cody snagged his little brother in mid-stride and picked him up. "Ready to make pizza?!"

"Yeah!" Jacob thrust his hands in the air. "Pizza!"

"Ok let's go find Dylan and get started."

In the dining room Kaitlyn approached Grandma Ang who was now seated at the table making funny faces at Joan who was sitting beside her. "Do you want me to make your pizza for you, Grandma Ang?" she asked unsurely. "We make them at home sometimes and I'm pretty good at it."

"Well aren't you an angel, Kaitlyn," Grandma Ang smiled. "I'd like that very much if you're sure it's not too much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all," Kaitlyn said. "What do you like on it? We have almost everything."

"I'm an old fashioned girl. Just pepperoni and mushroom for me," Ang said adamantly.

Kaitlyn's smile widened. "Me too! Ok I'll go make it and be right back."

Back in the kitchen Joseph and Elizabeth were eyeing the flatbreads. "We've never had one of these before but they look delicious," Elizabeth said.

"Jirou's bakery department makes some of the best on the island," Catherine said from across the kitchen. "You'll love them."

"You've never had a flatbread pizza before," Grace asked as she and Casey prepared to start constructing their dinners.

"Never," Joseph answered. "I feel like maybe we've been missing out though. These look really good."

"We can help if you want," Grace offered. "We eat them pretty often."

"They're delicious," Casey agreed, "But you have to be careful to spread the toppings out and not make the sauce or cheese too thick. If you do they don't cook right and the bread ends up soggy."

"It sounds like we could use a couple of experienced teachers like you two," Elizabeth said. "That way we can avoid the rookie mistakes."

"Ok, grab yourselves a flatbread and we'll work together," Casey smiled.

"Once you get the hang of it you're gonna wanna make these at home all the time," Grace assured them.

Jenna and Catherine grabbed a few flatbreads, coated them with garlic oil and a generous pile of cheese to be grilled and cut up as cheesy breadsticks.

Catherine and Aaron kept an eye on the toppings, refilling as needed, while Danny carried completed pizzas out to Steve for grilling then back to the kitchen to be claimed by their maker.

Mary made her pizza as well as Aaron's knowing they'd each share with Joan.

Once most of the pizzas and the breadsticks were finished cooking, and Kaitlyn and Cody had a chance to make their own, Catherine made pizzas for herself and Steve and carried them out to the deck along with a small box she'd found amongst the groceries.

"We're the last two," she said.

"Looks delicious," Steve smiled as he placed the last two pizzas on the grill and closed the lid. "Exactly the way I like it."

"This was a great idea," she smiled as she moved closer to him to avoid the blowing rain.

"It was mostly Cody's," Steve admitted. "He suggested it in the truck on the way to Foodland."

"Remind me to thank him," Catherine said then waggled her eyebrows. "And I have a special thank you planned for you later."

"Not that I'm complaining but what do I deserve a special thank you for?"

"For everything," she leaned up and kissed him. "This whole day could have been a disaster but you treated the whole thing like an adventure and it made all the difference in the world."

"I was just following your lead," he said as he dipped his head for another kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you," she smiled. "Oh and I found these with the groceries," she said as she handed him a small box. "I assume I know who they're for," she smiled.

"I couldn't resist," he grinned as he slipped the box in his pocket.

Ten minutes later everyone was seated around the dining room table which was able to accommodate all sixteen of them by virtue of the fact a small banquet table had been pushed up against the end.

"Well, it may not be the dinner we planned but all things considered it's not bad at all," Catherine said as she surveyed the full plates and the smiling faces behind them.

"Too bad this didn't happen the day Kaitlyn and Aaron were making cupcakes," Jacob said as Jenna cut his pizza into smaller pieces. "We could have had gummy bears on our pizza."

"Gummy bears?" Danny shuddered slightly. "That might be worse than pineapple."

"Pineapple is go-od," Casey said as she bit into a slice of her pepperoni and pineapple pizza.

"Go-od," Joanie imitated as she took a piece of the pizza Mary was cutting up for her and placed it in her mouth.

"Do you like pineapple, Joan?" Casey asked.

"She loves pineapple," Mary said. "It's one of her favorites."

Danny shook his head ruefully.

"Oh wait," Jacob said excitedly. "I know a joke."

"Let's hear it," Joseph said enthusiastically. "I love jokes."

"What did the pieces of pizza say when they met each other?" Jacob's eyes danced with glee.

Joseph, after pondering for a few seconds conceded. "I don't know. What?"

"Slice to meet you," Jacob blurted out. "Get it? Slice because they're pizza!"

He threw his head back and laughed a laugh so contagious it wasn't long before everyone joined in. They continued to share jokes and stories until the pizza was mostly gone and Steve turned to Cody. "It's time," he said with a smile.

Cody jumped up. "I'll get it."

He disappeared into the kitchen and came back a minute later carrying the minion cake which they'd managed to keep hidden from Jacob.

"Happy Thanksgiving minion style!" Cody said as he placed the cake in the middle of the table.

They were prepared for screaming.

They were prepared for Jacob's signature full body dancing.

They were even prepared for a ninja kick.

What they weren't prepared for was their six year old bundle of energy, hands clasped over his mouth, eyes wide and filled with tears, staring in utter and complete awe at the cake. The eyes of every adult at the table became suspiciously damp as they watched Jacob try to process what he was seeing.

Finally he turned to his mother. "So many minions," he said softly. "A whole cake."

"I know," Jenna smiled. "Isn't it awesome?"

"It's the best thing EVER!" Jacob screamed and suddenly the little dynamo they all knew and loved was back. He jumped off his chair and hurled himself at Cody. "Thank you for the cake," he squealed.

"Don't thank me. Thank Uncle Steve and Mr. Ko."

Jacob raced around the table to Steve. "Thanks, Uncle Steve!"

"You're welcome," Steve smiled as he ruffled the young boy's hair. "Now what do you say we cut it. It looks delicious."

"I want a minion on my piece," Jacob requested.

Five minutes later the cake was cut and served and as Jacob happily devoured his piece, icing minion and all, a thought occurred to him. "Can we sleep in the fort?" he asked, his eyes wide. "It would be almost like a tent. And Cammie and Scout can sleep with us. Pleeeeeease?"

Steve smiled. "If Aunt Catherine says it's ok."

"Pleeeeeease, Aunt Catherine. Pleeeeeease!" he asked with his hands clasped under his chin.

"Sure," Catherine smiled. "Why not?"

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Jacob said as he launched himself at Catherine.

"Mom," Kaitlyn said softly, tugging on her mother's sleeve.

"It's ok, sweetie, you and I can sleep somewhere else." Jenna ran her hands through her daughter's hair. Kaitlyn was making great strides being brave around the dogs but Jenna knew she'd never be able to sleep with them in the same room.

"We just have to figure out what we're gonna do about beds?" Catherine asked. "We have the couch which is currently inside the fort anyway, a queen size air mattress, two single air mattresses, lots of sleeping bags.

"Someone else can sleep on the couch," Aaron offered. "I'll be fine on the floor."

"Danny, maybe you can have the couch," Catherine said. "We'll get an air mattress for Aaron … "

"Will you sleep next to me, Uncle Steve?" Jacob asked excitedly.

"Me too," Dylan chimed in. "This can be like a practice camping trip and if it goes good we can camp for real someday."

"Well, I wasn't really planning … " Steve's voice trailed off and he looked at Catherine helplessly. He had a feeling his special thank you would have to wait for another night.

After several seconds of one of their non-verbal conversations she smiled and nodded and he turned to the boys. "Let's do it."

"Yes!" Dylan and Jacob squealed in unison.

"Well, all I know is that if there's going to be an epic blanket fort sleepover, I want to be part of it," Joseph said.

"Really, Dad?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, really," Joseph smiled. "If I'm invited."

"You're invited," Jacob nodded emphatically. "This is going to be the best sleepover ever."

"Well then you should get the couch, Joseph," Danny offered.

"Absolutely not," Joseph waved him off. "I've slept on ground much harder than the living room floor. I'll be fine."

"It's been a while though, Dad," Catherine smiled softly.

"It's like riding a bike," Joseph nodded confidently.

"You have a long flight home in a few days and it'll be uncomfortable if you're stiff and sore," Catherine reminded him.

"If I'm stiff and sore I'll just have to get your mother to give me one of her famous massages." Joseph squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "They're guaranteed to take away any ache and pain."

"The trick is to really work the muscles," Elizabeth grinned.

Catherine opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She looked at Steve whose facial expression matched her own.

Joseph turned and winked at Danny then looked back to Catherine and Steve.

"Your mother has this one thing she does … "

"No, no, no," Catherine cut him off. "No details. We don't need any details. Plus there are children present."

"I was just going to say that your mother took a class at the local gym and now she can massage away a charlie horse in no time flat."

Catherine looked at her father doubtfully causing Danny to bark laugh. "You have no idea how much I love seeing the two of you get a little of your own medicine."

"Very funny," Catherine mock glared at him.

"You should see your faces," Danny smirked.

"If Uncle Steve and Danno and Aaron and Uncle Joseph and the boys are gonna camp out in the fort maybe us girls can have a sleepover of our own upstairs," Grace suggested. "Anyone who wants to that is."

"Me," Kaitlyn raised her hand immediately.

"Me too," Casey added quickly.

"I'm definitely in," Elizabeth smiled.

"Me too," Catherine raised her hand. "Maybe we can do it in the master bedroom."

"Do you have room for one more?" Grandma Ang asked.

"Always," Catherine beamed. "What about you Mary? Do you and Joan want to come or would you rather stay in your own room?"

"Are you kidding? I almost never got invited to these things when I was younger and if I did I never had a cute boyfriend to talk about," Mary replied. "Joan and I are totally in."

"Jenna?" Catherine asked.

"Can't wait," Jenna bubbled.

Oh, before I forget," Steve pulled the cardboard box Catherine had given him earlier from his pocket, "I noticed Dylan was wearing one of your Band-Aids, Kaitlyn."

"He got a bug bite and wouldn't stop itching it," she reported. "So I gave him one.

"You've been very generous making sure everyone else's cuts and bites get taken care of. I thought you might be running out of band aids so I got you these." He held out the box.

Kaitlyn made her way around the table and took it shyly from his hands. "Thank you," she said sincerely. She held up the box. "Look, Mom. Band aids."

"They'll fit in your holder and look," Steve pointed to the box. "It says eight different designs."

Kaitlyn crawled up into his lap and opened the box. She pulled out the first band aid and looked through the wrapper. "These are different patterns than the ones I had." She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Uncle Steve."

"You're more than welcome, sweetheart."

* * *

Cody, Joseph and Aaron helped Steve carry all the lanterns, sleeping bags and extra air mattresses in from the garage. They took the two single air mattresses up to the master bedroom and inflated them before relocating the mattress Steve and Catherine had been sleeping on in the den to the master bedroom as well. That still left them a little short of sleeping surfaces but they planned to fill in with sleeping bags.

"Grandma Ang and Mom will take the bed," Catherine said as the woman gathered in the room. "Jenna can have one of the single air mattresses. Mary and Joan can take the other. Grace and Casey you can take the larger air mattress."

"This is big Auntie Cath, " Grace said as she laid down to demonstrate. "There's plenty of room for Kaitlyn too."

"Really?" Kaitlyn asked hopefully.

"Definitely," Grace said as Casey shook her head in agreement. "And I have stuff in the dresser in my room that I keep here just in case that we can all wear to sleep in."

"Same here," Catherine said to Jenna. "I'm sure I have something you can wear."

"What about you Aunt Cath?" Grace asked. "Where are you gonna sleep?"

"I'm gonna grab a sleeping bag. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure because you can have the mattress?" Jenna offered.

"I'm positive," Catherine said. "I have to get back in practice if Dylan is planning a real camping trip.

* * *

"Wait," Steve said as they began arranging sleeping bags inside the fort, trying to figure out how best to fit everyone. "The new chairs. The ones we just got. We can bring the two chaises in here for someone to sleep on."

"I told you, I'm fine on the floor," Joseph assured him.

"I know you are," Steve said honestly. "And if you want to sleep on the floor that's fine by me. But these chairs are really comfortable. I mean … realllly comfortable."

"Aren't they wet?" Dylan asked, looking towards the deck.

"Aunt Catherine took the pillows off when it started to rain so those are dry. I'll grab a few towels to take care of the wood and we'll be ready to go."

Jacob looked at Steve seriously. "Do you need to ask Aunt Catherine if it's ok to bring them in first?"

"No," Steve smiled. "I don't think she'll mind."

"Are you sure," Jacob pressed. "Maybe we should ask just in case."

"It'll be ok," Steve said. "I'm sure."

That seemed to placate Jacob. "OK, if you're sure."

Steve brought the chairs into the kitchen where Danny and Cody helped him dry them thoroughly before moving them to the fort.

Joseph attached the pillow to one then laid down and tested it out. "Wow!"

"I know," Steve grinned.

"Ok, just to be clear I _could_ sleep on the floor if I wanted," Joseph said, "But I'm _choosing_ to sleep on this."

"Smart move," Steve smiled.

"Jacob and I can share a double sleeping bag," Cody offered.

"That'll work," Steve said. "Then Dylan can have a single. Danny, you and Joseph get the chairs. And Aaron gets the couch."

"And you're gonna sleep beside me right, Uncle Steve?" Jacob double-checked.

"Right," Steve promised.

"Yes!" Jacob pumped his fist, "This is gonna be the best sleepover ever and the best Thanksgiving ever!"

* * *

Once the sleeping arrangements were settled everyone gathered in the dining room for an epic game of candlelight charades. Joan fell asleep halfway through on Steve's lap so he assumed the role of permanent timekeeper. After several hours of so much laughter that everyone eventually forgot who was on what team they decided to head for bed, even if no one other than Joan was ready to go to sleep just yet.

"I have my bracelet loom," Kaitlyn said.

"And I brought some new shades of nail polish," Grace said.

"Plus Casey and Grace promised they were gonna put my hair in french braids," Mary said excitedly. "So what are we waiting for? Let's grab some snacks and head upstairs."

"Can we play cards, Uncle Steve?" Jacob asked. "Go Fish or Concentration. I'm really good at Concentration."

"He really is," Cody said.

"Sure," Steve ruffled Jacob's hair. "Let me grab some cards and lanterns and we'll play whatever you want."

Hugs and kisses and wishes for sweet dreams filled the air as the girls headed upstairs. When Catherine was almost at the landing Jacob called her back. "Aunt Catherine?"

"What do you need, sweetie?"

"I'll make sure Uncle Steve doesn't get lonely tonight."

"Thanks, Jacob," she said as her eyes met Steve's. "I appreciate that."

* * *

Sometime during the night electric service was restored and when they woke up in the morning the sun was out and the birds were singing.

After a breakfast of pancakes, eggs and fruit Danny supervised the deconstruction of the blanket fort while Joseph and Aaron moved the chairs back to the deck and Steve and Cody carried all the side dishes in from the garage.

By early afternoon the smell of turkey filled the air and by an hour before dinner everything had dried up enough that they decided to eat on the deck.

"This meal looks amazing," Steve said as they all took their seats, "and I'm sure it's going to be delicious, but I think last night reminded us of something very important. It's not what you eat that's important. It's who you eat it with."

His words were met with a chorus of "Hear, Hear" as everyone dug in.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Look for part 8 of the marathon tomorrow!**

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on_ _fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_ _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
